Life After Coffee
by Alliebeth
Summary: Lorelai furrowed her brow. Looking out into the distance at nothing in particular, she tipped the contents of her almost-full champagne flute back and swallowed hard. Lorelai finally turned to her daughter. "It's not the wookiee's, is it?" Set directly after AYITL ends. ROGAN, drama, humor, romance. Thanks for reading!
1. What Happens in New Hampshire

**Chapter 1: What Happens in New Hampshire...**

 **Set directly after AYITL - Fall. Going to keep chapters short and try to update often. Thanks for reading and please review! - Allie**

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Rory watched as her mother's mouth popped open in surprise, closed, then opened again. She waited, but no words came out. Silence from the infamously fast-talking Lorelai Gilmore meant something. She just wasn't sure what, exactly.

Lorelai furrowed her brow. Looking out into the distance at nothing in particular, she tipped the contents of her almost-full champagne flute back and swallowed hard. Lorelai finally turned to her daughter.

"It's not the wookiee's, is it?"

"No!" Rory almost shouted. Luckily, No one was around to hear it in the dim early-morning light.

"Logan?" Lorelai replied, knowingly.

Rory nodded once and looked down, enveloping her hands in the oversized sleeves of her sweater. She felt very small. Lorelei refilled her glass and took another gulp.

"You know this isn't quiiiite what I'd imagined when I said to just 'surprise me' with a wedding gift." She smiled a half-smile.

"Should have registered if you were planning on being picky." Rory dared to look up at her mom, waiting for the calm facade to burn away. Thirty-two years old, an Ivy-league educated grown woman, but right now she felt like a kid who knew she'd done something bad and was awaiting punishment.

"Have you told him?"

"I barely worked up the courage to tell you."

"How long have you known?" Lorelai turned to her daughter, noticing a sheen welling up Rory's eyes.

Rory gulped and pawed at her eyes with her sleeve. "Three days." A dark look from Lorelai prompted further explanation. Rory spoke quickly.

"I wanted to make absolutely sure it wasn't a mistake first – definitely not a mistake, by the way. I took seven pregnancy tests, including the one that actually spells out 'pregnant' when it comes up positive...and I figured it was best to catch you when you were all blissed out after the wedding to minimize any violent reactions."

Lorelai sighed. "You know, I've actually pictured this conversation so many times in my head I can't even count."

"You have?" Rory looked surprised.

"It was always my biggest fear, for you and for me. You would get pregnant way too young and I would freak out on you, and you would run away, and I would start wearing pantsuits. It would be Lorelei versus Emily all over again." Lorelai admitted. She took a deep breath, reaching out and grabbing hold of Rory's hands. "But you're not sixteen anymore, kid. Hell, you're not even a kid, kid. So while I'm sure that this is not at all what you had planned for your life right now, it's going to be okay." With that, Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, m-mom!" Rory finally let the tears fall, sobbing softly as Lorelai stroked her hair.

"Shhh. I know, baby. I know." She patted Rory's back.

After a few minutes, Rory pulled away to look her mom in the face. "He's _engaged_." She held back a sob, biting her lip.

"So you've said." Lorelai considered her next words carefully. "But is it serious?"

"Mom, I just told you he's engaged. Oh God, I'm his knocked up piece on the side." Rory slumped back dramatically, staring up at the ceiling of the gazebo.

"Well, hear me out." Lorelei put a hand on Rory's leg. "Yes, you may be the other woman. But – glass half full here – at least he's not married this time!"

Rory grimaced. "Not helpful."

"Rory, I'm not condoning what you did. I love you kid, but I'm not in the habit of delighting in someone else's daughter being hurt because of something you did. But, it takes two to cheat and two to make a baby. Does Olivia -"

"Odette."

"Right. Does Odette know about you two sneaking around?" Rory winced at the phrase.

"Probably not. We cooled things off once she moved in with him. Before that she spent most of her time in Paris. Although..." Rory trailed off.

"Although?" Lorelai poked her in the ribs.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was really down. Nothing was going right, and I was having a really rough time." Rory sat up. "Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert showed up out of nowhere and surprised me with a night out. It was great, exactly what I needed."

"I'm guessing this is when 'it' happened?" Lorelai interjected.

"Yes," Rory answered reluctantly. "We ended up at this kitschy little B&B in New Hampshire. It was supposed to be goodbye. I said goodbye, he said goodbye – WE said goodbye." A tiny bit of fire inched its way into Rory's voice. Among the myriad of emotions that she was feeling right now, she found a tiny bit of anger was kicking around in her head. _She_ did the right thing, _she_ ended it – on a high note even – and this was the universe's way of reminding her that it calls the shots.

"You're thinking that a sudden overnight trip halfway across the world might raise suspicion?"

"Possibly. His family is here, and I guess if she got suspicious he could say he was meeting up with the guys, or on business. But...honestly, mom, I ended it because I was sick of the lies that were piling up. Sneaking around, as you so eloquently put it, trying not to be seen together; that's not how I wanted to be with him." Rory admitted.

"But you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Be with him."

"I...no. That ship has sailed. We were just having fun. No strings, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Rory pulled out the line that she had used on Logan when this whole thing started.

"What about what happens in New Hampshire?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh."

"Listen," Lorelai's face became serious now. "Regardless of your feeling towards him romantically, you are having his baby. His child. You need to tell him that much, at least. Then you two can figure out the rest."

"I know." Rory slumped. "I just feel like crap for barging back into his life after being the one that ended things. Twice."

"That's life, kid. Sometimes you just have to eat your words."


	2. London Times

**Chapter 2: London Times**

 **Thank you for reading this far! I hope you continue with me. Keep up the reviews :) - Allie**

Logan stared out into the street, watching people pass by, absentmindedly dragging a piece of pasta around his plate with his fork. The heat lamps set out this time of year were just a little too stifling.

"...meeting with the florist at two, then – Logan? Logan are you even listening?" The dark haired woman seated across from him on the patio cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said, automatically. "We should probably get the check."

She tilted her head, annoyed. "You did not hear a word I said." She stated, brushing her long hair from her shoulders. The ring on her left hand spun slightly on her finger, its three perfect carats glittering in the sunlight.

"Sorry, babe. I'm just tired is all. Late night negotiations." Logan yawned. It was a real yawn – he had stayed at the office until three in the morning the previous day. And, truthfully, most days the past couple of weeks.

"Yes, yes. Well, this wedding will not plan itself. I cannot do it all." She stabbed something green from the bowl in front of her and chewed.

"You have Ronda to help, don't you? It's her job to make sure these things go off without a hitch. That's what we pay her for." Logan checked his phone for the third time since they'd sat down. No missed calls, no waiting texts. He slid it back into his pocket.

"I'm not asking for a lot here, Lo. Should I perhaps make an appointment with your secretary the next time I need your opinion on something for _our_ wedding?" She folded her arms, waiting.

He considered her for a moment. She called him Lo all the time, a pet name he hated intensely. He had long ago decided it was better just to roll with it than to make more waves, but it still made him cringe each time she did it. He looked her in the eye; or rather at the oversized designer sunglasses perched on her nose.

"Odette, you know that's ridiculous. Look, I'm sorry, but I've just got a lot of work to do right now. You knew that going in to this." He hailed the waiter as he spoke. Not that much work, he admitted to himself in his head. But anything was better than having to sift through envelope liners and listen to his fiancee prattle on about having the right finish on the chairs at the reception.

"Fine." Odette pouted. "I will just decide everything. But do not come to me crying when there is eggplant on the menu!" She got up quickly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Before Logan could respond, she had disappeared into the crowded London street, no doubt having ducked into the nearest shop for some extensive retail therapy.

"Eggplant?" He repeated, puzzled. As he was signing for the bill, Logan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He felt a knot in his chest as he fumbled for it.

"Contract proofs for the Harding deal are in. On your desk for your review." An email from his assistant. The knot disappeared as quickly as it came.

* * *

"Ahhh! You're pregnant!" Lane embraced Rory in a bear hug. Rory coughed, taken by surprise.

Lane pulled back, her smile quickly fading. "We're happy about this, right?" She said cautiously.

"Maybe...yes. I think so?" Rory really wasn't sure at this point what she was feeling. "I haven't gotten that far yet. I'm still processing." She explained.

"Of course you are." Lane motioned for them to sit at her kitchen table.

"I mean, this is what women in their thirties do, right? Have babies. Except they usually are married. And have jobs. And places to live. And money." Rory started to hyperventilate.

"Sometimes," Lane assured her while pushing a cup of chamomile tea into her hands. "But none of those are requirements."

"Tell that to Mrs. Kim." Rory mused, calming down. They both laughed, brightening the mood.

"So, how far along are you?" Lane took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's not like I can walk into a doctor's office in town and not have everyone congratulating me by dinner."

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe you could go somewhere in the city?" Lane offered.

Rory shook her head, "No, half the doctors in Hartford are on my grandma's Christmas card list."

"Hmm. That's tough. Well, you can probably put it off for a little while. I mean, there's not much to see until at least seven or eight weeks anyways," Lane offered helpfully.

"That's good to know." Rory took a sip. She noticed Lane was looking everywhere but directly at her.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?" Lane arranged the sugar cubes in front of her into a tiny pyramid.

"That the father has a right to know. That I need to woman up and just spill the beans already." Rory knocked over the little structure with her spoon.

"Your words. But...yeah. That."

* * *

Logan sat in his dark office, typing out yet another email to a client. He glanced at his watch – two-forty-five in the morning. She'd be asleep by now.

Mitchum Huntzberger had given him a lot of responsibility over the last few years. Specifically, being acting manager of the London branch of the newspaper's European holdings. Initially, Logan was sure it was because his father wanted to watch him struggle, fail and come home with his tail between his legs. Because of that, he had done everything within his power to succeed. The London branch was one of the top grossing in the company thanks to Logan's hard work and management style. He had learned a lot since graduating from Yale, but above all, he knew how to wine and dine his clients, and could negotiate with the stiffest opponents. Truthfully, most of the work he stayed late taking care of should have been delegated to any number of his growing staff, but it gave him an excuse not to have to go home.

The door opened and a thin man in blue coveralls entered. He was whistling.

"Sorry, boss. I didn't think you'd be here this late again. I can come back." The custodian started to recede from the doorway. Logan motioned him back inside with a wave of his hand and a friendly smile.

"It's okay, Mark, I'm almost finished here. How are the wife and kids?" Logan hit send and leaned back in his chair.

"Sara and Alex are excited to be off school soon for winter break," he said as he emptied Logan's trash can into a larger bin. "Mandy is already stressing about all the family coming for the Holidays though."

"Ah, family. Whenever mine gets together it's an automatic threat level orange." Logan half-joked as he took his coat from the rack. It had gone from chilly to downright cold in the past week. It seemed like winter wasn't even going to wait until December to rear its ugly head.

"Don't you have an American holiday coming up soon?" Mark asked as he sprayed the glass door.

"Thanksgiving." Logan replied. He thought about last Thanksgiving; he hadn't bothered to ask his family what they were doing or even travel back to the states. He and Odette had spent it at a very expensive restaurant downtown. To her, it was just another Thursday. He was inclined to feel the same.

"Yeah, it's next week already." Time had flown by. It was just over a month ago that he had flown to Connecticut. Since he and Rory had said their final goodbyes. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Well, take care." Logan nodded as he exited, tightening his scarf.

It was just past three thirty when Logan carefully opened the door to the apartment he now shared with Odette. Most of her luggage was still stacked up in the third bedroom. Why unpack if you can just buy new, right?

Silently he crept past the bed into the living room.

"Who is she?" A cold voice lofted from the couch.

 _Damn._


	3. The Dynastic Plan

**Chapter 3: The Dynastic Plan**

 **In the spirit of AYITL, I wanted to get my "first three chapter" all set before taking a break :) I will try to update in the next couple days while you guys give me some feedback on these first few chapters. Happy reading and thanks so much for being here! - Allie**

Logan was expecting her to stand up. When you confront someone about cheating, you should at least stand up.

"Well?" Odette was half-laying on the couch, a blanket thrown over her legs. Her tablet illuminated her face with an eerie blue glow.

"I can't do this right now." He said wearily and started to head towards the bathroom.

"At least you have the decency not to deny it." She huffed. The tablet went into sleep mode and suddenly the apartment was complete dark.

Unexpectedly, Logan's heart began to race. He never expected her to find out about his cheating. In truth, he had gone to bed with a handful of other girls before Rory had walked back into his life last year, and if Odette suspected anything, she never let on.

She finally stood up, flicking on a lamp. He couldn't doubt that the French heiress was indeed beautiful. Long dark locks swirled around her shoulders. Odette was built like a model: five-foot-seven with jaunty cheek bones, full lips and just enough curves to be in the running for a Maxim cover. She was from a wealthy French family that had cornered the market on a novel digital news delivery system. Odette had a reputation as a party girl, and sick of their daughter being on the cover of tabloids each week, her parents were keen to marry her off to a respectable family to deal with. When the two had met at a charity benefit in Paris and hit it off, both sets of parents were thrilled, albeit for different reasons. What had started as just a drunken romp in the hay turned into an engagement eight months later.

At the time, Logan didn't object to the idea. He knew it was coming – that his position demanded he marry, and marry well. Odette seemed fine for the job, a perfect ten who knew how to have a good time. He soon learned that he had outgrown his partying days more than he realized, and her addiction to the racy night life didn't mesh well with the man he'd become. As they spent more time together, he learned just how one dimensional she really was, while at the same time being incredibly fickle and needy. And the sex was, surprisingly, just okay.

"Odette..." He started.

"Do not even say my name!" She bit back, taking a few steps towards him with her hands planted firmly across her chest.

"Fine. What do you _want_ me to say?" He hadn't outright acknowledged the cheating yet. He waited, wanting to know just what she thought she knew, planning out his course of action.

She shook her head and laughed an icily. "Since I moved here you have done nothing but ignore me. I convinced myself that I should be proud of you, working late to make your business succeed. Mama and Papa tell me that you and I are a perfect match. I know they want to unload me, and that's fine. But you don't even care about our wedding," she began.

"You knew that my working long hours is part of the package!" Logan shot back, throwing his coat over the back of the couch.

"Not like this -" Odette started.

"And, you know what?", he cut her off. "No, I don't give a damn about what color the table runners are or if you want a three piece orchestra or a piano player or whatever else you've been pestering me about. I...don't...care!" Logan grew progressively louder.

"That doesn't mean you can go around fucking other women!" Odette shrieked. Tears started streaming down her face now.

There it was. Logan clenched his jaw. _Women._ So, she probably knew about the others before Rory. How she knew he didn't really care, it was out in the light now. Something in Logan's brain clicked, and he knew he had to make a choice, right then and there.

He looked at Odette, crying silent tears of anger and betrayal. Waiting for his response.

* * *

"Here you go, Rory." Luke slid the freshly cooked eggs from the frying pan onto a plate already laden with bacon and hash browns and set it in front of her on the table.

"Thanks, Luke." Rory did her best to smile gratefully. She had been dealing well with the general smells of the diner when they were diluted by the sheer size of the space. But now, with the eggs, still crackling, right in front of her, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out before her stomach turned on her. Lorelai must have seen her start to change color.

"Mmm...eggs! Gimme!" She grabbed her daughter's plate and exchanged it with her own bagel.

"Uh-huh," Luke shrugged, "Coffee?" Luke held up the pot. Lorelai was always doing weird things, so it didn't really phase him anymore.

"Sure." Rory replied, not wanting to raise suspicion. He didn't know yet. They both watched him walk back behind the counter and disappear into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Rory held her hand to her mouth another moment before daring to relax.

"Hitting you already, huh?" Lorelai pawned the plate off on the table behind them to create a little more distance.

"Seems that way." Rory took a sip of ice water. "is it really, really hot in here?"

"Yikes, hormone train is coming through." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Really though, you're only like six weeks. I'm sure this will pass."

"I hope so. I got a bite on a freelance piece I was working on and I can't be like this for the next nine months." Rory said, quietly.

"Freelance? What about your book?"

"Going on the back burner for now." Rory tore a piece from the bagel and popped it in her mouth. "I decided it was more important for me and Turnip that I actually try to get a steady income."

"I love that you call it Turnip. It's so you." Lorelai paused. "I also love that you want to do what you think is responsible, and I completely back you up on that..."

"But?" Rory questioned.

"But, I'm just saying you don't have to be an island in this. You know that Luke and I are in a good place, and there's Emily and...other people who may be involved..." she trailed off again, seeing Rory squinting at her.

"I don't need his money." Rory said shortly, ripping off another piece of bagel.

"Didn't say you did."

"You implied it."

"I implied nothing." Lorelai put her hands up in surrender. Rory caught Luke eyeing them from behind the counter.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Luke yet." Rory said.

"It's not my news to tell."

"I am going to tell him. Soon. Promise. I've only told you, Lane and grandma so far." Rory sighed.

"Oooh yeah, you went and told Emily? Wait – you didn't go see her at work, right? You waited until she was out of reach of all those whaling harpoons?" Lorelei mimed throwing a harpoon. Luke stared more intently.

"Ha-ha," Rory replied. "I rehearsed how I was going to break the news to grandma in my head like a million times, but there we were taking a walk on the beach after dinner. She was in the middle of telling me something about sperm whales and I just sort of blurted it out."

"Oh, the irony." Lorelai grinned.

"Ew."

"How did she take it?"

"Frighteningly well, actually. There was smiling and hugging and 'I'm going to be a grandma!' was definitely uttered. It was honestly kind of weird." Rory fanned herself. "Are you sure the heat's not broken?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad mom is in a good place, but I was expecting more of a spectacle. She didn't even threaten to kill Logan?" Lorelai was shocked.

"Nope, not even once."

"She's definitely lost her touch." Lorelai shook her head and reached for Rory's full cup of coffee.

"Hey!" Rory began to protest.

"This is definitely not decaf, and I know you've already had your cup for the day, missy." She smiled as she took a gulp of the hot brew.

"What's the worst that could happen, really?" Rory pleaded. "Two heads? A third arm? Pshh." Rory reached for the cup.

"Deeeecaf," Lorelai taunted, setting down the now empty mug. Rory groaned in defeat.

Luke watched curiously from the entrance to the storeroom. Something was definitely going on, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

"You're right, you don't deserve to be treated this way. I'm sorry." Logan began. Odette's face softened a little, but her arms remained locked around her rib cage.

"Go on." She sniffled, retaking her seat on the sofa.

"This whole thing, I don't know how it got this far. It just sort of snowballed out of control and before I knew it, I felt like I just couldn't stop it." He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, head hanging slightly.

Odette stared at him for a long second. She had nearly dismissed the anonymous email telling her all about Logan's affairs, but there was just so much detail. When she double-checked the dates and times, it all matched up perfectly with sudden business meetings and late nights. Then there were the last two weeks of radio silence, which really put Odette's suspicions over the edge. But right now, even though he knew he was caught, he looked genuinely sorry. She just wish she had names.

"Oh, Lo-" Odette began, almost ready to forgive. It wasn't talked about in the open, but she knew that her father had cheated on her mother many times, and Logan's dad had affairs outside of their marriage, too. But they always stuck it out, because that's just what you do at this level of society. It was just something she had to contend with, she decided. She was already flipping through the catalog of her mind, finding an appropriately extravagant gift he'd need to give her to make up for what he'd put her through.

"Let me stop you, before this goes on anymore." She looked puzzled.

Logan drew in a sharp breath.

"This relationship, our engagement. I shouldn't have let it get this far, and for that I am truly sorry. It's no excuse, I know, for my screwing around. But now I see, it's time that I cut you loose. I'm done making my father happy at my expense, at our expense. We don't belong together, Odette. I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you."

Logan could swear he heard the echoes of the dynastic plan crumbling.


	4. The Woes of Technology

**Chapter 4: The Woes of Technology**

 **I know I said I would take a break, but UPS has yet to deliver my copy of Final Fantasy XV, so I decided to pass the time writing instead. Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! - Allie**

"I'll kill him." Luke paced from the stove to the table and back again.

"He's in London." Rory said carefully.

"I'll fly to England, then I'll kill him."

Luke's usually quiet rage turned out to be quite loud if the circumstances were right. Rory had just gently broken the news of being pregnant to Luke – if it's possible to gently drop a bomb on somebody.

"Luke, that's...sweet...but like I told Rory, this wasn't a one-sided operation." Lorelai placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. She could tell he was seething. Rory was basically his daughter. Even when Lorelai and he had been apart, even when she had married somebody else, Luke still looked after Rory like he was his own flesh and blood.

"Seriously, you're defending this guy?" Luke replied, walking to the back door and throwing the fresh pan of scrambled eggs out into the trash bins. Rory smiled thankfully.

"No, I'm just saying they're both adults and the blame is 50/50 in this." Lorelai retorted.

"I'm right here, guys." Rory smelled her orange juice tentatively and gagged. Nope.

"I've gotta run, the building inspection is today and they charge extra if I'm late. " Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and headed towards the door. With Emily's help, and Luke's blessing, Lorelai was able to put in an offer on the old folks' home she had been eyeing to expand the inn. They had accepted and now all that was left was to make sure the place wasn't riddled with termites or bathed in lead paint.

"I won't bail you out!" She called towards Luke, winking, as she rounded the corner out of sight.

"Hash browns? You want hash browns?" Luke snapped his fingers and turned to Rory awkwardly.

"I think hash browns are safe. Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence, Rory finally spoke. She had been dying to ask Luke's opinion on something, and now seemed like the best time.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When you found out about April..." She began. Luke turned and pursed his lips.

"You're gonna ask me if I think not telling Logan is an option. About how I felt when Anna hid the fact that I had a daughter from me?" He said, turning back to scoop the fried potato onto a plate.

"And here I thought mom was the only mind reader in the family," Rory said nervously as Luke slid the plate in front of her and took a seat opposite. She sniffed the plate, waited, then happily dug in.

"I don't...like to talk about it, if I'm being honest. I'm kind of embarrassed that, I don't know, somehow I didn't just _know._ I know it sounds nuts." Luke muttered. Rory listened as she chewed.

"Good?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm."

Luke smiled.

"What I will say is this: when April found _me_ , and had to tell _me_ that I was her father, well...that was obviously a huge shock. But it also didn't feel very good. I know that she knows that I had no idea she existed," Luke swallowed. "But it was like all of a sudden I was this huge jerk for not taking care of my kid all those years. Missing the birthdays, the science fairs, not teaching her how to ride a bike. All of that, all at once." Luke shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "But, it's your decision, Rory, and you know I'll always be on Team Rory, no matter what." He patted her hand awkwardly, and got up to tend to the dirty pots and pans.

A warm and fuzzy feeling welled up in Rory's chest. This was as close to bearing his soul as Luke got, and his advice gave her just the perspective she needed to figure out what to do next.

"I know, Luke. Thanks."

* * *

An odd mix of rain and snow had started outside. Cars rushing past the apartment made a soggy, slushing sound. Logan stared down at the street, remembering Thanksgivings in the states where there had been two feet of snow on the ground. He rubbed his right cheekbone, where Odette had – deservedly – slapped him before leaving. Logan didn't know where she went, but by six in the morning, men and a truck had shown up and started loading up her things.

"I guess it's good she didn't unpack." He said humorlessly to himself.

By seven, the truck was just pulling out of view.

By eight, Mitchum had called six times and left three voice mails. Logan didn't need to listen to them to know what he had in store for him. He turned off his phone, not wanting to deal with the fallout for a little while longer.

 _What the fuck do I do now?_

What he wanted to do – which was to show up on Rory Gilmore's doorstep, sweep her up in his arms and confess how much he still loves her – was off the table. He had been so sure that something was sparking between them again, especially the last time he saw her. Sure, they had that silly agreement, but that was strictly sex and friendship. When they were in that tango club in New Hampshire, he was sure that he heard something in Rory's voice, saw something in her eyes that indicated that she still had feelings for him too. The way she looked at him when she asked him if he was really going to marry Odette...

And the cowardly, cop-out answer he gave her.

Logan kicked the foot of the sofa.

 _Hey, it's me. Can we talk?_

"Okay, you can do this. It's just a text. That's all." Rory had already typed out the message. Hitting send was the hard part.

"Ahhhh..." She groaned as she looked her bedside clock. It was nine in the morning here, so it was about two in the afternoon in London.

"Come on Gilmore. Suck it up." She said aloud.

Rory stared at her phone for another ten seconds and, somehow, managed to hit send before she could talk herself out of it again. A lump formed in her stomach instantly, but there was no going back now. All she could do now is wait.

And wait she did.

An hour passed, no response. In an attempt to not be a crazy stalker, Rory decided to leave it be a little while longer. She showered, picked up around the house, did two loads of laundry and had lunch.

At eleven-thirty-five, she broke.

 _Logan, it's me again. Can you text me back?_

Send.

Twelve-fifteen, no response. She typed out an addendum and sent it off.

 _Or call._

It was now one-thirty and Rory's text messages to Logan had gone from tentative, to pleading, to just plain passive-aggressive.

 _Please, it's important. I really need you to get back to me._

 _I realize you're very busy, but I'm sure you can spare five minutes._

 _So you're just going to ignore me? Unbelievable._

"What a jerk!" Rory stamped her foot. She'd run out of things to do around the house, and there was no way she could write anything good in her current mental state. Fine, if he wanted to play it that way, she'd just have to pull out the big guns.

Three minutes later, she snapped the photo, attached it to the message and hit send. She didn't bother attaching any text – this picture was worth a thousand words all by itself.

* * *

Logan shuffled through his iPod for the millionth time. Nothing seemed to be able to relax him.

The overhead seat belt sign lit up, and a female voice said something over the loudspeaker. The plane creaked a bit as it passed through some turbulence.

Logan picked up his iPad, his finger hovering over his email inbox. Thinking better of it, he turned the device off and stowed it away.

This was going to be a long flight.

"Anything to drink, sir?" The attendant stopped next to his seat in first class. Logan popped out an earbud.

"I'd love a whiskey, neat, please. Whatever you have is fine." Only about an hour left in the air, followed by thirty minutes in a cab. He knew that he needed some liquid courage to do what he planned to do once he arrived in Stars Hollow.


	5. Logan's Run

**Chapter 5: Logan's Run**

 **Still waiting on UPS, still writing. Enjoying where this story is taking itself. Thanks for reading! - Allie**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Rory paced back and forth across the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn, pulling at the ends of her hair. An elderly man reading a newspaper gave her a reproachful look before burying his nose back in the sports section.

"Erm...shoot...Sorry." She grimaced.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Sookie came trotting out from the kitchen. She was covered in flour and still had a whisk in one hand.

"Sookie, where's my mom?" Rory pleaded, her voice strained.

"She's still at the inspection. I guess there are raccoons in the attic...," she paused thoughtfully. "No, possums in the basement. Well...there are rodents somewhere, that much I know." Sookie's smile fell when she saw tears start to spill over Rory's cheeks.

"Oh, no. Oh, geeze. Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sookie cooed the only way she knew how – the way Jackson talked to his vegetables.

"I-I...I'm s-s-so...d-d-dumb." Rory stuttered between sobs. The old man glared from over his newspaper at the scene unfolding.

"You keep your dirty looks to yourself, you old codger, unless you feel like eating instant mashed potatoes and store-bought pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving!" Sookie spat as she ushered Rory back into the kitchen. The man averted his eyes without a word. He knew how good Sookie's cooking was, and now that she was finally back at the Dragonfly after all this time, he decided not to risk a reply that might set her off further.

"Uhm, can you all leave us a minute? Thanks, yes...thank you." Sookie nodded as the kitchen staff fled the room. Thankfully nobody stared too much at Rory. Sookie pulled up a stool and sat Rory down, handing her a clean kitchen rag.

"What's with all the tears, honey?"

"I'm p-p-p-pregnant." Rory blew her nose like a trumpet.

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, um...Just take deep breaths. Deeeep breaths. It'll be okay. Probably." The cook hurriedly set down the whisk and started dusting the flour off.

"But that's n-n-not why I'm c-c-crying."

"It's not?" Sookie was very confused.

After taking a minute to settle herself down, Rory began to explain.

"I took a pregnancy test and sent him a picture of it." She hid her face in her hands. It was too embarrassing to even think about. What in the world had she been thinking?

"Woah, woah, woah, kid. You did what?" The kitchen door slammed shut behind her as Lorelai walked in, covered in dust bunnies, wood splinters and a gooey brownish substance that resembled maple syrup.

"I was just so _mad._ The great Logan Huntzberger couldn't even be bothered to text me back! And it's not like I waited five minutes before going all _Swim Fan_ on him. No – I gave him _three_ freakinghours. I know he has the rest of the week off, so work isn't even a valid excuse!" Lorelai looked down at Rory's balled-up fists.

"Oookay, Sookie, can you give us a moment? You know it's a real crisis when she starts referencing poorly written teen drama." Lorelai looked genuinely concerned.

"Sure thing." Sookie was already halfway through the door by the time she answered.

"Oh god, and I just royally freaked out Sookie. She's going to be stress-baking for a week."

"I see no downside to baked goods. At least that's one more person off the 'shhh-Rory's-pregnant' list?" Lorelai offered.

"What do I do mom? I can't undo it. It's sent. It's gone. It's off adventuring in the text message universe, never to return. Damn the digital age!" Rory shook her fist in the air dramatically. She was starting to look a little peaked. She toddled off the stool and sat on the floor, leaning back on the refrigerator.

"I know you're upset, but maybe this is a good thing. I mean, you decided to tell him, and now you have. Kinda."

"Yeah, I've told him alright. Entirely without _context_." Rory gasped, "What if _she_ has his phone? What if that's why he's not answering." Tears threatened to overflow Rory's eyes before Lorelai could redirect her daughter.

"Now, you don't know that! Maybe...maybe he's swimming and didn't want to risk getting his phone wet, so he left it in his car, but then his car got stolen and now some YOLO punk is..." Lorelai trailed off. "Okay, maybe not."

"I want to crawl up somewhere dark and die." Rory groaned, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I have just the attic that would work for that." Lorelai replied dryly.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated while we taxi to the gate. Feel free to use any electronic devices and thank you for flying with us today. I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving!" The pilot's scratchy voice boomed over the plane's loudspeaker.

Logan managed to sleep about three hours on the flight, which wasn't bad, all things considering. The whiskey helped. Still groggy, he decided it was time to face the music and turned his phone back on. The notification chime sounded like it was stuck on repeat and Logan groaned.

Four missed calls and seven text messages.

"Shit," he sighed and started gingerly sifting through them. Two missed calls from Mitchum, one from Honor and one from the office. Not all bad. Then he pulled up his text messages and froze. The first one was from "RG". He opened it eagerly and read them chronologically. A mix of emotions flooded over him, but with each subsequent message, his anxiety grew as well. Logan tried to take a step back and think logically.

Why would a girl that said she's done with him text him like this? Something must be very wrong. Worst case scenarios started to form his head. If something had happened to Rory, or Lorelai...he kept reading. The plane reached the gate and people had already started to disembark, but Logan was lost in his own little world.

The last message was a photo.

Logan stared at it hard for a second, his sleep-deprived brain trying to decipher he was looking at. The picture was of what looked like a white plastic stick, with two thick, pink lines painted across it.

Time stood still for a precious second before Logan's mind started processing this information at a mile a minute. His heart began to beat entirely too fast for someone who had been sitting down for seven hours.

 _This is a positive pregnancy test. This is Rory's positive pregnancy test. Rory is pregnant. Rory is pregnant with my_...He stopped himself.

The truth was, they hadn't been exclusive by any means. Obviously, Logan had been sleeping with Odette, and Rory...well, Logan assumed she didn't go almost a decade without hooking up with someone other than himself. He wasn't that vain. Wasn't there some guy she had been dating for a while? Peter? Phil?

A little voice in the back of his head kept shouting "Of course it's yours! Why else would she send _you_ that?"

There were other reasons, he rationalized. Maybe she needs a shoulder to lean on or just someone to listen, or maybe it's a bad situation. Logan's jaw clenched. But still...he and Rory had last made love about a month ago. He tried to remember what happened that night in terms of contraception, but was drawing a very large blank. They had both been absolutely drunk off their asses, he remembered that, if for no other reason than the raging hangover that hit them the next morning. They barely made it up the stairs, let alone had the coordination to sleep together. Even so, he was certain it had happened that night.

The tiny voice was getting louder. He looked at the time stamp on the messages – they were sent hours ago, probably while he was over the Atlantic. Logan cursed under his breath.

He nearly ran to the car waiting to take him to Stars Hollow. Luckily he only had his carry on and no checked baggage to wait for. Once he was on the road, Logan pulled up Rory on his speed dial.

"Pick up. Come on, pick up." He muttered.

* * *

Rory's eyes grew wide as she stared at the phone about to vibrate its way right off the corner of the bed.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and the Dragonfly was actually not booked solid for once. Lorelai had decided to set Rory up in a vacant room so that she could keep an eye on her obviously distraught daughter until she found the time to take her home. Whether it was from the hormones or the nerves – probably both – Rory had thrown up twice since getting there. Pale and dizzy, she had welcomed a soft pillow and a dark room to await the executioner.

Reaching out, Rory turned the device over to see the name on the screen.

 _Logan calling. Answer?_

She hesitated, her finger quivering above the icons. The phone stopped ringing before she could decide which one to swipe.

Rory sat up too quickly and had to immediately lay back down to avoid blacking out. This blood volume expansion thing was no joke, even at six weeks pregnant. She was always so tired lately, and frequently dizzy. The events of the day certainly hadn't helped matters. Just as she closed her eyes, the phone began to ring again.

 _Logan calling. Answer?_

"I'm so bad at being an adult." She muttered out loud to herself. The ringing stopped. Her phone chimed. She took a deep breath and read the text message.

 _Ace, where are you?_

"Just hanging out here in the fires of Hades. You?" She replied before she could stop herself. This hole she managed to dig herself couldn't get much deeper, she reasoned. Might as well enjoy the ride.

A split second later, the phone chimed again.

 _On your porch. You're either not here or not answering the doorbell. Which one is it?_


	6. A Long Drop from a Short Rope

**Chapter 6: A Long Drop from a Short Rope**

 **UPS finally came...at 9:30 at night. Boo! This will be my last chapter for tonight. It's a short one; I want to make sure I spend enough time on the next one since it will be a long, important one. Please give feedback, including constructive criticism! Editing has never been my strong suit, so any tips on that would be very helpful. Night everyone! - Allie**

"Fuck." Rory knew better than to sit up too fast again. By the time she got to her feet, she was not only sweating, but her heart was ramming her ribs so hard she thought it might escape its bony prison. She held her phone in both shaking hands, afraid to drop it. She tapped out a hurried message.

 _You're in Stars Hollow?_

* _Chime*_

 _Yes. We clearly have a lot to talk about. Where are you?_

Rory bit her lower lip. Even if she didn't outright tell him, there were only so many places he'd have to look before he found her. One of the disadvantages of living in a quiet, little town. He might even be on his way over here right now. She caved.

 _I'm at the Dragonfly_

* _Chime*_

 _Be there in 5_

A few seconds passed before another notification came through.

 _Rory, please don't run._

She cursed. He knew her and her God-given tendency towards flight rather than fight. And she was certain there would be fighting once Logan got here.

Guests of the Dragonfly inn usually described the winding dirt path that led up to the inn as "scenic", "wooded", or even "charming". Logan had a few different choice adjectives for it.

The car pulled up in front of the inn, and for the first time since touching down in the states, Logan paused. He knew he should be here, that he wanted to be here now more than ever. Beyond that, though, he wasn't really sure what he was going to say to Rory when he saw her. Winging it seemed ill-advised.

"Mr. Huntzberger? This is the Dragonfly Inn, as requested." The driver stood, holding the door open for Logan.

"Yeah...Yes. Thank you." Logan cleared his throat and stepped out of the car. "No need to wait. I'm expecting this might take a while."

"Very good, sir." The driver, sensing something was not quite right, was thankful for the dismissal. "Good luck," he added before driving off.

Rory heard the car pull up, but she had hoped she was hallucinating it. It just occurred to her that she should have probably warned Lorelai about Logan. Too late now.

She moved the curtain aside and chanced a peek out the window. A lump formed in her throat. There, fifteen feet below, was Logan Huntzberger, pacing back and forth in the dirt. All he had with him was a black backpack and his laptop case.

For some reason it took this long for Rory to realize that the reason Logan hadn't replied to her messages was because he must have already been on a plane. Now he was here, but why?

He looked up and for a second, their eyes met. Rory ducked beneath the window, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of her. She did the only thing she could think of to stave off this terrible feeling of dread that was running through her veins – she ran to the door and locked it tight.

"Welcome to the – Oh, crap." Lorelai cut herself off as soon as she saw who just walked through the front door.

"Hello to you too, Lorelai." Logan wasn't sure why his cheeks felt hot all of a sudden.

"Awfully familiar there, Huntzberger." Lorelai walked slowly out from behind the bell desk, her heeled boots clacking mercilessly on the stone tile. She stopped in front of him, blocking his path up the stairs. Secretly, Lorelai loved when she got to play bad cop. She wasn't really that upset with Logan, but for solidarity's sake she was going to make him sweat a little.

"Rory's here." He wasn't asking. His gaze shifted the stairs.

"So what if she is? Maybe she doesn't want to see you." Lorelai stood her ground, arms folded. If body language could kill...

"Pretty sure she does," Logan replied. Lorelai took a step towards him.

"As you well know, Rory is my only daughter. My only child. And although she will never admit it, she's scared, and confused, and probably a little crazy right now."

Logan listened as she continued. "If I let you up there, you need to promise me that you will be a perfect gentleman to her. Because she is fragile right now, more fragile than she has ever been. And if you break her, so help me God, Logan Huntzberger, there is not enough money or distance in the world that will keep you safe from my wrath."

He nodded, a little awestruck. Having negotiated with numerous shrewd businessmen, Lorelai Gilmore was far scarier than they could ever hope to be.

"Got it?" A stern voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Room 205," She pointed upstairs. "And remember to knock."

Lorelai smiled to herself, pleased, with her performance. Logan wasn't a bad guy, but she hoped for both their sake that those two could work it out.


	7. Undone

**Chapter 7: Undone**

 **Ok everyone - here it is, after much editing and scrapping and re-writing. I hope you all enjoy this very emotional chapter. (Lyrics excerpted from "Starving" - Hailee Steinfeld). Please, please, comment/review! Your feedback keeps me going, y'all! -Allie**

" _You know just what to say  
Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh"_

Rory heard the floorboards creak a good thirty seconds before he knocked. She sat on the bed, staring at the door and dangling her feet off the edge nervously. Three knocks cascaded softly on the hardwood, causing her heart to jump straight up into her throat. It was spending quite a bit of time there recently. There was a pause, a few steps, more creaking.

"Ace?" Said the voice in the hallway. Rory's breath quickened.

"Logan?" She replied timidly, rooted to her spot on the bed.

"Well, yeah." She could hear the faintest smile in his voice. He tried the handle. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um. Sure." Was all she could manage. Her legs moved of their own free will, carrying her quickly across the antique rug. Her heart was still lodged a foot above where it should be, but a strange sense of calm washed over Rory. She had grappled every day with her decision to never see Logan again, and yet somehow all that separated them now was a few inches of solid oak.

* * *

 _*Click*_

The heavy brass lock disengaged. Logan quickly ran a hand through his messy blond hair, a sure sign that his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He looked up just as Rory opened the door, and their eyes met for the second time that day.

"Hey." He said softly, a comfortable smile spreading across his face.

"Hey." Rory replied. She stood in the doorway, wearing her usual kind of easy lounge attire – black leggings, fuzzy purple socks and an oversized gray sweater. Logan's eyes flicked down to her stomach before he could stop himself. Despite only lasting a fraction of a second, Rory picked up on it.

"I'm not showing yet. Nothin' to see." She said with a cheery nervousness, her hands retracting into the garment's baggy sleeves. Talking about her pregnancy was still uncertain territory to Rory, let alone talking about it with _him._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...," he started. "Can we talk? Inside?" He noticed a maid folding towels halfway down the hallway and didn't think this should be a semi-public conversation.

"Right, of course." Rory motioned him inside the room, shutting the door behind him. She studied him for a second while he set down his bags. His hair was more tousled than usual. A seven hour plane ride will do that, she reminded herself. He was wearing the majority of a business suit, although the jacket and tie were probably stuffed in his carry-on. He had probably gone straight from work to the airport, and yet he still looked so damn _good_. Her skin prickled and her lips suddenly felt very full. The pregnancy hormones intensified everything, but especially...No. This was not the time for that. She swallowed.

"You look good." Logan turned, standing three feet away from her. A safe distance.

"You, too." She said, more easily than expected. _How_ good she really thought, she would keep to herself. "I didn't know you were going to be stateside for the holidays," she began. "But, I guess, why would I, huh?" She added quickly, reminded that she was the one who insisted on their total separation. She had relinquished any right to know how he spent his time these days.

"It was kind of a last minute thing," he replied. Truthfully, Logan had called in more than a few favors to get a seat on a fully booked plane during one of the busiest traveling days of the year. He shoved his hands down into his pants pockets. "I, uh...got your messages after I landed in Hartford," he said quickly. Rory winced, the embarrassment of sending that photo materializing on her cheeks. Before she could help it, the words came pouring out.

"Logan, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have blindsided you like that. It just took me so long to actually psych myself up enough to tell you, that when you didn't answer I got a little...dramatic," she pleaded. "That was not the way I wanted to do this. Any of this." He cut in before she could say any more.

"Ace, it's okay. I'm here now, right? So, tell me now. Tell me everything." He took a step towards her out of habit. He wanted so badly touch her, to hold her. But he remembered where they had left things after New Hampshire. Rory had been very clear that there was no more 'us', and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

Rory considered his words. Obviously she couldn't take back what was already said and done, but a do-over didn't sound so bad. She nodded.

"Should I be sitting down?" He winked.

"Probably not a bad idea." She laughed. After all the drama and crying over the last few days, a little bit of laughter felt pretty great. He settled down on the edge of the bed. Rory could tell he was tense, but trying not to let it show. His left knee bounced almost imperceptibly.

"Logan," she began, thinking about how exactly she wanted to tell him the news. He waited. She coughed. "Logan..."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

She threw her arms in the air. "Ahhh," she groaned, "I feel like I'm on an episode of Springer right now!" She shook her head, her now cheeks a bright crimson.

"Hey, why not go with it?" He shrugged and smiled. Rory loved that particular smile – the one that made his eyes shine and his whole face light up. It was one of the little things she had mourned never being able to see again after they went their separate ways over a month ago.

Inside Logan's head was surprising quiet. The little voice from before had subconsciously convinced him that Rory was definitely carrying his child, and he had started getting used to the idea. The math added up, and either way, he desperately needed to hear her say it.

Rory paced a few times in front of him, furrowed her brow, took a deep breath, and finally said with as much conviction as she could muster, "Logan Huntzberger, I'm pregnant, and you are this baby's father." She immediately covered her face with her hands, daring only to peek out from between a space in her fingers.

Slowly she dropped her hands, waiting for the fallout. Logan was standing almost right in front of her now.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling? Are you having a stroke? Why are you smiling?" She said in quick succession.

"You're adorable when you're nervous, Ace." She really was – that bewildered, doe-eyed look combined with her rosy cheeks and the way she anxiously fingered the hem of her sweater melted Logan's heart.

"Logan..." She huffed.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy, Rory." He said simply.

" _What?"_ She said, incredulously. Rory considered this piece of information before forming her next words. The pause must have been too long, because Logan spoke again.

"You're not." His voice took on a heavy quality as he said the words.

"It's exactly not what I'd call a great situation." She scoffed.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." He caught her gaze and held it. His eyes were determined, yet there was a gentleness in them.

Rory was silent for a minute. The phrase brought back memories of a time in their relationship when things were much less complicated.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it." She said quietly.

"I'm dead serious. Rory, I've got you, both of you. If you let me." He replied, still not looking away.

"Logan, you've got a life of your own, thousands of miles away," she reminded him.

"You can come live in London, or I can figure something out here. I'll make it work. We'll make it work. Ace, I love you," He said, taking a step towards her. "That's why I had to get on that plane. I couldn't stand being apart from you for another minute. I know you wanted our goodbye to be forever, but I couldn't accept it. I had to try to win you back."

Rory's head swam. The things that Logan was promising her were like lines from a fairy tale, and it made her angry. Angry that he could say things like this so easily; angry that all she wanted to do was take his hand and jump. Together, just like old times.

"I know the fact that this baby exists is going to change things. But, Logan, listen to yourself. The things you're saying...you're breaking my heart, and you don't even seem to care."

"Rory-"

"You're getting married!" She roared, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Odette and I are over. She moved out. The engagement is off." He gestured towards her.

She put up an arm protectively. "I don't understand."

"I should have ended it long before now," Logan admitted. "I just didn't have the balls to deal with the fallout from the old man. I'm more sorry than words can describe. I let you walk out of my life again, even when every cell in my body was screaming not to let you go." His voice was raw with emotion.

Rory stood there, momentarily dumbstruck. Again, he said. She flashed back to her Yale graduation, when she had made the difficult decision to reject Logan's marriage proposal. That day had haunted Rory ever since, always wondering if she made the right decision, if she had gone about it the right way and for the right reasons.

"Rory, please," he began. "I want us to be together. Beyond just having a child together. I just...hope that it's something that you want, too." Logan held her gaze the entire time time he spoke.

Rory swallowed, her expression far away as she began to process this deluge of new information. Logan was quiet. He did what he came to Stars Hallow to do: lay everything out in the open, and then let her choose.

"You could have led with the part about not being engaged anymore," she said wryly.

"Jesus, Ace. You're killing me here."

"Having a baby was definitely not what I pictured myself doing seven and a half months from now. I know it's still so small and so much could happen but...I love it, Logan. I don't even know if it's a he or a she, but I'm already in love with our child." Rory put a hand on her still-flat stomach. "I _want_ to jump with you. So much, you don't even know. I just have to be one hundred percent certain that I'm doing the best thing for this little person I've got growing in here. I have to put them first." Her eyes were so big, so blue, so earnest.

He couldn't hold out any longer. Logan pulled Rory into his arms until their foreheads touched.

She trembled slightly at his touch. Closer than they'd been in weeks, Logan's scent was almost intoxicating. Sexy, familiar, warm. Rory breathed it in, steadying herself as he spoke.

"I promise you, Ace. This is it. I know it in my bones that _you_ are it. I'm done with games and ultimatums. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He lowered his lips to hers, unsure of what kind of reaction she would have in response to his boldness.

" _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you"_


End file.
